Dreams, Curses and Scary, Beautiful Secrets
by Paige2310
Summary: Ginny has been having dreams- dreams that give her hints and clues to things shes never imagined before. Her dreams aren't just dreams. They are telling her of a dark secret, of a curse, put on the Weasley's that there will never be a female with Weasley
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: Thoughts, Curses, and Scary, Beautiful Secrets

Author:Paige2310

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling has writtern- Anything you recognize is not mine. I am responsible fot he storyline

Summery: Ginny has been having dreams- dreams that give her hints and clues to things shes never imagined before. Her dreams aren't just dreams. They are telling her of a dark secret, of a curse, put on the Weasley's that there will never be a female with Weasley blood running through her veins. What is Ginny, then? Eventual HG, mentions of RHr and NL

This story isn't a journal story, but this is just an introduction to Ginny's charecter and how her mind, thoughts, and feelings are at this time.

* * *

And that scares me- The first page of Ginny's Journal started August 14

* * *

There is something, my journal, I doubt anyone will ever understand, including me. And that is myself. While I have barely written down anything other than letters and school work in four years- except for a few dire circumstances- Percy, fights, Dad, Michael, Nightmares- you know where I just needed to get my thoughts clear. But-- I have realized that I have so many thoughts I will surely lose even the little sanity I still have if I do not organize them. But what I'm really trying to do is to understand myself. 

I think I'm broken. I try so hard to be the normal girl- hanging out with Nev, Luna, Colin, kissing Michael, and now Dean. Going shopping- gossiping- but I just don't care. Not just about that- about anything really.

And that scares me.

I used to think that everything happened for a reason. That nothing bad happened in the world for nothing. It made all the bad easier to handle. I don't think that anymore. And that scares me. How could I believe that? Why was a torn apart, my innocence ripped apart at the age of eleven, because of no reason other than I love easy, and believed trust is given unless proven otherwise. I love hard, and now believe that trust is earned. And I don't give it out very easily. I trust five people in the universe.

I trust Luna, because she knows me better than anyone else, and understands that I can't be anything else than what I am- not whole. She sees more than one would think, and I love her for it. I trust her because she's mine- I know that it would never between me and anyone else. Except for maybe Neville. He is also mine. He knows me almost as well as Luna, and is always there for me when I need him to lean on after these particularly scary and weird nightmares I've been getting. I feel so grateful that I have the both of them in my life- I love and trust them above almost anyone else.

I also trust Ron and Harry. While they are both far from being mine, at least Harry is, they saved me in my first year, so while I do not trust either of them with my mind, and Ron only with my heart, I trust them both with my life. I do not know Harry very well, being my rather large sill crush on him in my first year, then my almost refusal to be near him, until this past year, because he is the only reason I am still here, but he spends every summer at my house, and I know that he is a good person. Ron, I do not know anymore. While I trust him with my heart, he has not touched it since before he went to Hogwarts. I feel like I don't know him anymore. He surely doesn't know me.

I trust ProfessorLupin above almost anyone else.

And that scares me a little bit, too. Why can't I trust my family? I love them surely, more than anything else, but I feel as though I've never really belonged. Before Tom I thought it was because I was a girl. Now I think it's because they have no idea who I am. I don't even. But, I am determined to find out what my nightmares mean. I have been having the weirdest dreams lately.

I was in my room, standing in front of my mirror. As the dream went on, the scenes behind me changed, from the pond outside the Burrow, to a garden I don't recognize, and fire, and the forbidden forest, the chamber, and other rooms and scenes I hadn't ever seen before, but they seemed familiar. My mirror image was talking to me, saying things that were making me so angry. The mirror image was saying to myself that I wasn't real and scary, beautiful things about destiny and fate that I can't quite recall. Then she said that I would find the secret curse within dirty, ancient green skin. She said it twice, and I don't know why it made me so mad, but it did. I pushed my arm out toward the mirror, stretching my hand out, palms up, and the mirror as through I had punched it, dozens and dozens of shards of glass flying back towards me, though none of them hit me. They flew backwards, the mirror's frame completely empty, and I turned toward my closed door. I was back in my room, though I am sure that's not what the background had been in the mirror. My mother's voice came from the kitchen telling me it was much past my bed time. I got into bed, stepping over the glass shards, and pulled the covers up to my neck. When I opened my eyes again, I had woken up, and there was a jagged crack that cut through my mirror.

And that scares me. I wonder if Ron, Harry or Hermione will notice my uneasiness when we go into Diagon Alley this afternoon. They both arrived this morning, Harry quiet and sullen, Hermione tan, though worried. As much as she is a fresh breath of female air in this awful house, I don't always like her that much. I feel like she pretends we are good friends, but all she ever talks to me about is boys and gossip. Like I care about any of that stuff anyways. Of course, I don't tell her anything important, either. But I think I would if I didn't feel as though she was just using me as a female person- it's not like she can talk about any of that stuff with her _real_ friends. Catch the sarcasm? Colin would be proud.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! 

Give any adivce you have- and this is going to be a Harry Ginny story.

I'll update as soon as inspiration strikes- if you have any ideas, feel free to share, and Please tell me what you think!

And I'll get into the trusting professor Lupin thing more later.

Thanks,

Paige


	2. A Trip to Diagon Alley

Thank you,

**HP Geek**- I hope you like it, and thanks!  
**Wolf's Scream**- Thank you! I noticed that after, and I meant like a choice.. YOu know it would never be a choice between me and anyone else. I hope you like the new chapter, and thank you for our advice- I appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter One, A trip to Diagon Alley

* * *

Ginny shut her journal quietly and slowly tucked it beneath her mattress, ignoring the screeches from her mother to hurry up. She gradually made her way down the stairs, contemplating how much she really didn't want to go to Diagon Alley with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron was fine, great even sometimes to be around when he wasn't with them. The few times she and her brother have had to hang out have been great; she really had begun to miss the days with her brother before he had gone to Hogwarts. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if Hermione wouldn't be so hard to handle in large doses, if Ron would just snog Hermione already. As fake as Hermione seemed to be to her, Ginny couldn't help but admit sometimes she was good company, but that was usually right after one of there long talks, in which Ginny would convince her book-obsessed, sister-in-law-to-be, that Ron really did love her and was just taking her time. God, how Ginny hated those talks.

Ginny saw the messy raven-haired head of the third member of the trio hurrying down the steps before her. Harry. Though she was completely over her long-term embarrassing crush, or so she told anyone that asked, she tried her best not to think about Harry that much. She tried to convince herself that Harry really played an insignificant role in her life, but she couldn't help but blush when she thought about him too long, or get a funny feeling in her gut whenever she looked at him. Not that she was just using Michael or Dean. She had genuinely cared for Michael; he was sweet, and really the first boy to notice her as something other than a friend. Dean was very attractive, and she liked spending time with him. Hermione's theories about Ginny using either boy to get over Harry were wrong. If she wanted to be truthful, Ginny thought to herself, the boys were really just to make life more interesting until Harry got his head out of his cute, little arse. Ginny stopped, unknowingly right in front of the kitchen table.

Ginny had shocked herself, mentally. There was no way in hell that she still liked Harry. When she had been younger, she was convinced they were meant to be because Harry had been her 'knight in shining armor', but about two years ago, just before her first creepy dream actually, she had begun to see things a little more realistically, or, as Luna put it, she was just becoming cynical.

Harry looked up as Ginny stopped directly in front of the kitchen table. Her eyes weren't really focused on anything, and he got the impression that she was thinking about something important, from the way her head as tilted slightly to the side, and her teeth were biting gently down on her smooth lips. Harry shook his head quickly, pushing thoughts away of his best friend's baby sister and her lovely, red lips.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Ginny answered automatically, pushing her thoughts away with a shake of her head. She let out a breath before sitting down beside Harry, whose gaze had since wavered from her.

After a short breakfast, and a disgruntling floo trip, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny found themselves at Flourish and Blotts. After being assured that the students were capable of both finding and buying their own books, Mrs. Weasley left to see Fred and George at WWW which wasn't far. They were going to meet up there afterwards, and 'not to even think about going anywhere else'. Ginny left for the fifth year section, she had decided on Arithmancy and Divination- however much she loved Hagrid, she was really much more interested in those subjects, and had promised herself that she would visit him often. A few shelves away from her Divination books, she noticed a dirty, old, red book. It was in a corner on the bottom, with dust all around it and the books next to it.

It was a rather dull shade of red, really, and Ginny wondered how exactly it had caught her eye. Leaning down to pick up the ancient book, she was momentarily paralyzed by the words etched into the red cover. _Morgana _read the title, beneath it, _between the skin_. 'No!' Ginny thought wildly 'It was green skin! It's always been green skin!' Which was true, since her first nightmare that was more haunting and creepy than any normal one, she had a mention of dirty, ancient skin. Not always, but on her first nightmare, the night of her thirteenth birthday, she had first been told of it. It had been barely mentioned, until lately, when the dreams had become much more frequent.

Even though it wasn't the right color 'skin', Ginny couldn't bring herself to put it down. She opened the book to a page in the middle and her eyes widened. She had opened to a large picture of a stunningly gorgeous woman, though not classically beautiful. She had honey golden eyes that seemed to captivate you, though shared nothing of what she was really like. She had no freckles on her face, and had thick, blood red hair, falling in waves. This woman looked almost exactly like Ginny. Except for the few freckles, that, to be honest with herself, Ginny had to admit were fading over the years. The eyes, though, Ginny had always thought her eyes were her best assets; Honey, warm and captivating. This woman's eyes were not warm at all. They were hard, and unforgiving, though still as beautiful. The biggest difference, though, between herself and the picture of Morgana in the book was the expression on her face. Morgana looked regal, cold, and powerful. She was the kind of girl no one would ignore, and you could tell that she demanded attention and respect. She could see Ron, Harry and Hermione around the corner, so she unwillingly put the bag back on the shelf, and headed towards them.

The rest of the day was not filled with excitement. They walked pleasantly around, Ginny being all too well aware of the fact that she was not part of their little friendship trio. It did give her time to think, though, being constantly left out. Ginny hoped that there was something on Morgana in the library back at Grimmauld Place. It was a huge library, and Hermione had practically wet herself when she saw it. This was a quality of Hermione's that Ginny detested. Hermione seemed to learn for the sake of learning, and not for knowing things of interest to her, like Ginny did. When Hermione had gotten passionate at SPEW, was when Ginny had begun to genuinely like Hermione, a little bit, anyways. Hermione had found something that she cared about, and while she agreed with the rest of the world, that House elves were simply not interested in being treated equally, she agreed with the message behind it, and was glad Hermione did seem to have other passions besides School work, Ron, and being nosy. Ginny was pulled away from her thoughts when Harry asked

"Do you really find _Balsnorg's Cauldron Residue Remover_ that interesting?_" _Ginny flushed, he always seemed to catch her doing extremely embarrassing things. Why couldn't Harry just see her as the cool, calm, and collected young woman that more than one _TeenWitch_ quiz assured her that she was?

Later that night, Ginny was surprised to find a dirty, ancient red book, titled _Morgana, between the skin_ in her bag.

* * *

Please REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster i update!  
Any adivce, ideas or statements you have are welcome!

Paige2310


End file.
